The present invention relates generally to audiology. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel anti-viral, acoustically transparent earphone cover.
With the onset of communicable diseases such as AIDS it has become necessary for various health care professionals to consider patient cross-contamination at a heightened level. For some time there has been a demand for protection from all forms of patient cross-contamination. Certain health-care-related procedures that were not seen to pose a risk of such cross-contamination in the past are now being reviewed in light of AIDS awareness and prevention.
An example of such procedures is the usual audiometric test procedure for determining whether a patient has an acceptable level of hearing. Such procedures are performed using a conventional audiometric testing device that includes an audiometer earphone headset which is connected to conventional sound testing equipment that transmits audiometer-test sounds to the earphone of the headset.
Patient cross-contamination arises because the cushions and headband portions of all audiometer earphone headsets come in contact with the patient's ears and head. Conventional approaches have included applying a disinfectant solution to such cushions and/or headband portions prior to each use. Those approaches have been unsatisfactory, in part because time constraints and inconvenience frequently preclude disinfecting the earphone cushion and headbands.
Alcohol and zepherine, conventional disinfectant solutions, damage the earphone transducer, and residual solution remaining on the cushion is bothersome to the patient. Alcohol dries and hardens the earphone cushion. Wet sanitary cloths suffer from the same disadvantages.
Another approach, to drape the patient's head and ears with a conventional nursing cap, conceals the ear from view thus preventing necessary, accurate centering of the earphone directly over the meatus (the small opening into the ear). Without proper centering, audiometric calibration accuracy is jeopardized.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus and method that overcomes the drawbacks of prior-art systems.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus and method that can be used without affecting calibration of the audiometer.
Another object is to provide such apparatus and method that provides a safe test environment for patients of audiologists.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus and method for repeatedly sterilizing those sections of audiometric devices which come into contact with patients' ears.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and method that is lightweight and comfortable for the patient.
Still another object is to provide such method that is not time-consuming.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such apparatus and method that can be cost-effectively manufactured and practiced, respectively.
In brief summary, one aspect of the invention includes a prophylactic structure for attachment to an operative region of an audiometric testing device. The structure includes a body formed from a substantially anti-vital, acoustically-transparent material, and constructed for covering such operative region. Preferably the structure is formed as a polyethylene film having a thickness of about 1-mil.
Another aspect of the invention includes a cover for use with an earphone having dual pads each for resting against a human ear. The cover includes a substantially anti-viral, acoustically-transparent film, and a closure device attached to the film for releasably enclosing the pad with the film, thereby attaching the cover thereto.
With respect to the acoustic transparency of the invention, the structure, or cover, exhibits insignificant distortion and attentuation. With respect to distortion, the following approximate ranges of % in total harmonic distortion (THD) at the following frequencies when the structure is placed over the operative region of such an audiometric testing device, with the hearing level setting of that device being set at 100 dB:
______________________________________ FREQUENCY KHz % DISTORTION (THD) ______________________________________ 1 0.4-0.6 2 0.2-0.4 4 0.1-0.3 ______________________________________
Another aspect of the invention includes a method of preventing patient cross-contamination associated with audiometric testing that utilizes an earphone headset with opposing earphones, each to be centered over the meatuses of a patient's ears. The method includes the steps of (1) selecting a material having substantially anti-viral, acoustically transparent properties, (2) forming the material into two earphone covers, and (3) placing each cover over a corresponding one of the patient's ears.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and the following description of the preferred embodiment.